User blog:MrDegrassi/SHF Season 1 Episode 1
It is the first day of the 2006-2007 school year. A bunch of kids are landing on Sky High's campus. They are taking their jet packs, flying bikes, rocket shoes, flying cars, or being dropped off by their parents. A flying police car lands on Sky High's campus. Penny, Speed, and Lash step out of the car. Two cops un-cuff the three of them. "Finally." Lash says with a sigh. "Those cuffs, left marks on my wrist." Speed says "Thanks sweeties." Penny says. She kisses both of them on the cheek. One of them smiles at her. "Penny, just focus on school, you are lucky you didn't get the electric chair like your friend Sue." The other cop says. "HER NAME WAS GWEN!" Penny shouts at him. The three of them walk away and run into Principal Powers. "Principal Powers, can I have my cheercaptin spot back? It will keep me out of jail" Penny says with a smile. "Of course you can, as long as you dont cause trouble." Principal Powers says. -The flying bus lands on campus. Jane and Jacob Edwards get off the bus with a couple other students. "Jacob, we're in high school now. Do you know what that means?" Jane says with a smile. "Getting bullied, exams, a bunch of homework, a bunch of drama?" Jacob says with a depressed look on his face. "No. Going to the games, Cheerleading, Parties, and...." Jane is cut off when Will flys over them holding his friends' Layla, Zack, Ethan, and Magenta hands. He lands on Sky High's campus. "...high school boys." Jane says after she sees Will. Will and Layla start kissing. "Are you talking about that guy making out with his girlfriend?" Jacob says with a smile. Jane playfully hits Jacob on the shoulder. "Shut up." She says with a smile. -It goes to Speed and Lash walking down the Sky High steps together. They try to block Jane and Jacob from getting into school. "Guys we dont want any trouble" Jane says. "Awwwwwwwww the little freshmen dont want any trouble Speed." Lash says with a smile. Lash stretches his arms around the twins. They struggle to get out. "Dude let us go and stop being a bitch" Jacob says. Lash squezzes them harder. Jane and Jacob electricute him. He falls down and his arms retract into his body. Speed looks at the twins, they look back at him, then he moves out of there way. The twins walk away. "Dude that's what you get." Speed says with a laugh. Lash gets up and walks away. While walking in the hallway Speed notices a sign that says "Football tryouts After school". -Jane walks into the girl's restroom to do her hair. While doing her hair infront of the mirror Penny is washing her hands. "Hey your Penny right?" Jane says. "Yes, who are you?" Penny says. "I'm Jane. Is there any room on the cheerleading squad, or are you just full of yourself" Jane says. They both share a laugh. "If you want you could be on the team." Penny says. Jane gives her a big hug. "Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU." Jane says. They walk out of the bathroom together. "So ill see you after school tommorrow."Penny says. "Okay" Jane says with a smile. After Penny walks away Jacob comes up to Jane. "Hey do you know her?" Jacob says. "Yea she is the captin of the cheerleading squad, and she let me be on the cheerleeading squad. You like her dont you?" Jane says. "Yea she is VERY pretty. Could you hook me up?" Jacob says. Jane makes an unsure face -"Listen up, when you are on this field you can't use any of your powers." Mr. Jackson says. "Up next we have Speed and Denzel." Mr Jackson says. Mr Jackson throws a football so they could try to catch it. Speed catches it after Denzel slips. Mr Jackson throws another football and Denzel shoves Speed to get it. "Thanks, I'll post the results tommorrow" Mr Jackson says. Denzel walks over to a group of guys. "Dude you are so going to make it over that dude." One of the guys say. "I know I will. That guy is fresh out of juvie. Why would the football team need a jailbird." Denzel says. Speed overhears the conversation and walks over there. He shoves Denzel to the floor. The end credits roll up. Category:Blog posts